A Friend In Need
by BevCrusherMD
Summary: When bad things happen you find out who your best friend is. GC
1. Chapter 1

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: Ecklie talks Catherine into doing his dirty work.

Dedication: To StarJourneying…Thanks for everything!

Chapter 1

Catherine Willows was sitting in the break room drinking a cup of coffee and reading a case file when her cell phone began to ring. Setting the coffee cup down, she reached for her phone. She looked at the caller ID and her eyebrows shot up. When Conrad Ecklie called her, she hated it.

"Willows."

"Catherine, where are you?"

"I'm in the break room."

"Good, you're in the lab. I need to speak to you immediately. Will you come down to my office?"

The tone of Ecklie's voice caught Catherine's attention. He sounded nervous and upset, which was a sound she normally didn't associate with the Assistant Lab Director.

"I'll be right there," Catherine said as she stood up. After closing her cell phone she walked over to the sink. She dumped her coffee down the drain and set her coffee cup on the shelf.

Taking the case file with her, she left the room and headed to Ecklie's office. When she reached the office, she knocked lightly on the closed door.

"Come in."

Catherine entered Ecklie's office and started to walk towards his desk.

"Catherine, please shut the door," Ecklie said when he saw her.

Catherine went back to the door and shut it. She returned to the chairs in front of Ecklie's desk. He nodded when she looked at him. Taking a seat, she crossed one delicate leg over the other.

"I need your help," Ecklie started, "I just got off the phone with the Marina Del Rey Police Department. They have a body in their morgue that needs identification."

"Why do you need me for that?"

"It appears to be Grissom's mother."

The color drained out of Catherine's face when Ecklie told her that. She looked at him and suddenly it dawned on her why Ecklie wanted her help.

"You want me to tell Grissom, don't you?"

"Please," Ecklie paused. "Catherine, he hates me. I don't think I'm the best person to tell him this kind of news. It would be better coming from someone he trusts."

Catherine realized that what Ecklie was saying was true, but she still didn't want to be the bearer of this bad news.

"What can you tell me about her death?"

"I talked to Detective Metcalf in Marina Del Rey. It appears that Mrs. Grissom's neighbor hadn't seen her for a few days and began to get nervous. She contacted the PD and asked that they check Mrs. Grissom's home out. They went in and found her body in her bed. It looks like she died of natural causes. Her body is awaiting autopsy as we speak."

"I thought you said the body needed to be identified?"

"Technically, they know who it is, but they need confirmation and they want it to come from Grissom."

"What about the neighbor?"

"They are requesting a relative."

Catherine looked at Ecklie as she thought about how she was going to tell Grissom. After a few moments, she had an idea how she would do it.

"Okay, Conrad. I'm willing to do this for you, but I have a few stipulations."

"What?"

"After I tell Grissom, he's going to need some personal time off to go to Marina Del Rey. I want to go with him. He's going to need help sorting things out."

"Catherine, I can't have both of you gone at the same time. That leaves us short staffed."

Catherine stood and walked to the door. "Well, I guess you'll have to tell Grissom yourself then." She grasped the doorknob and started to turn it.

"Wait! I don't like it, but you've got a deal. Here's the contact information for Detective Metcalf," he said, holding out a file folder to her.

Catherine reached back and retrieved the folder from him.

"Good. Consider us off duty as of now. I'm going to go talk to him."

Ecklie watched her leave and thanked his lucky stars that Catherine was the one talking to Grissom and not himself.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Rating: CSI 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: Catherine imparts some bad news.

Chapter 2

Catherine left Ecklie's office and went to the restroom. Once there, she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror above the sink. She reached out a shaky hand and turned the water tap on. Dipping her hands in the cool water, she lightly splashed it on her face. Taking a towel from the dispenser, she patted off the water and took a deep breath. She threw the damp paper towel in the garbage and took another calming breath.

Gathering her strength, she left the washroom and headed for Grissom's office. When she reached the door to his office, Catherine paused to watch him work for a moment. His head was bent down over a file folder and she could tell he was concentrating. She hated to bother him, but knew she must. Stepping in the doorway, she quietly called to him.

"Gil."

Gil Grissom looked up from his paperwork and smiled at the lovely redhead standing before him.

"Catherine, how can I help you?"

Without answering, she walked the rest of the way into the office and shut the door behind her. Turning to the blinds, she pulled them shut.

"Cath?"

Catherine walked around the back of his desk and stood next to him.

Grissom turned in his chair to face her as she knelt down in front of him. He watched her as she gathered up the courage to speak.

"What's the matter?"

"Gil, Ecklie just got a call from the Marina Del Rey P.D."

Those words caused Grissom's hands to began to tightly grip the arms of the chair.

"The police think it's your Mom."

"How?"

"It looks like she passed away in her sleep," the beautiful redhead told him as she laid her right hand on top of his left hand. Her left hand reached up and caressed his face.

"The police want you to go to Marina Del Rey and identify her."

This statement caused Grissom to crumple. He pulled his hand away from Catherine's and placed his head in both his hands.

As the tears began to fall, she stood and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head to her breast and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," she kept repeating as her best friend cried in her arms.

When he finally began to calm and the tears stopped, she pulled back from him. She touched his damp cheeks and ran her fingers through his curls.

"You're officially off duty now. We can go to Marina Del Rey as soon as we get our clothes together," she told him.

"We?"

"Yes, we. I'm going with you."

He grasped her hand and stared at her. "Catherine, you don't have to go."

"Yes, I do. I want to be there for you. You're going to need some help."

Acquiescing to her logic, he quietly said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, are you ready to go home?"

Grissom reached into his desk and pulled out a Kleenex. He wiped his face off and then threw the crumpled tissue into the garbage. Taking her hand, he stood up and pulled her in a hug. He held her tight and whispered, "I appreciate this."

Catherine smiled and laid her cheek against his chest. She quietly whispered back, "I know."

They held each other for a few moments before breaking apart. She gazed at him and squeezed his hand.

"Let's go," she said as she pulled him toward the door.

"Hang on. I need to give this file to someone," he replied as he grabbed the file he had been reading.

They walked out of his office together and went to Ecklie's office.

Ecklie looked up from his desk and took in Grissom's rumpled appearance. He stood up and greeted the two CSI's.

"Gil, I'm so sorry for your loss," he sincerely told Grissom.

"Thank you, Conrad. Here's the case I was working on. You'll need to find someone to finish it."

"No problem. I'll take care of it myself."

The three of them looked at each other for a moment and then Ecklie held out his hand to Grissom. Surprised, Grissom shook his hand.

"Hurry back, Gil. We'll miss you," he said as he turned toward Catherine. "Take care of him will you?"

"I will," Catherine smiled.

Grissom and Catherine turned as one and left the office. When they arrived at the Yukon, She opened the passenger door for him and helped him in. The drive to his townhouse was quiet.

When they arrived at his home, she directed him into his bedroom and told him to begin packing. Retrieving his suitcase he began to blindly pull clothing from his wardrobe not caring what he chose. He just wanted to get to Marina Del Rey.

While he was packing, she took the time to call her mother and apprise her of the situation. Lily said she would stay with Lindsey and would have Catherine's suitcase ready when they arrived at her house. Catherine thanked her and hung up the phone. Walking back to his bedroom, she stood in the doorway and watched him for a few moments.

"Whoa, slow down," she told him when she saw how he was choosing his clothes.

Grissom looked up and her and she could see the fresh tears in his eyes. She walked over to him and took his hands in hers. Leading him to the edge of the bed, she sat him down on it.

"Let me take care of it," she told him as she began to re-arrange his clothes and pick out clothing that was more appropriate.

After she was done packing, Catherine walked to where he was sitting and sat next to him. Taking his hand in hers, she looked at him and said, "ready?"

Grissom nodded and rose from the bed. He took his suitcase and went out to the living room. She followed and grabbed his coat as they passed the chair where he had thrown it previously. They made their way to his Mercedes and loaded his bag in the back.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked him.

He nodded and after unlocking the passenger side door, tossed the keys to her.

"We need to stop by my house. Then we'll be on our way," Catherine told him as she started the Mercedes and pulled out of the driveway.

Grissom nodded his understanding and gazed out the window.

The trip to Catherine's house was quick and Lily had her daughter's suitcase packed and waiting for her when they arrived.

"Thanks, Mom," Catherine said when she saw that Lily had everything together.

"You're welcome. How's he doing?"

"Not great, but he's dealing in his own 'Grissom' way."

"I'll take care of things while you're gone. Don't worry about Lindsey."

"Thanks. I appreciate you doing this."

Lily reached out and hugged her daughter, "Hurry home. I know this isn't going to be a fun trip, but be strong."

"I will," Catherine said as she pulled away.

She walked to the Mercedes put her suitcase in the back and got in. He was still not speaking. Sighing, Catherine realized this was going to be a long drive to Marina Del Rey.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Rating: CSI 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: Grissom makes an identification

A/N: Any errors in Marina Del Rey, The Marina International Hotel, The Transitions Funeral Home and the morgue/police department are totally my fault.

Chapter 3

During the five-hour drive from Las Vegas to Marina Del Rey, little was said between the two friends. Even when they stopped in Barstow to put gas in the Mercedes, Grissom would not speak.

Catherine was worried about her friend. She knew he tended to internalize things, but this was something that could eat him up if he didn't speak about it. Instead of pushing it though, she decided to bide her time and hoped he would open up.

When they arrived in Marina Del Rey, she began looking for a hotel. When she started reading the names of various hotels they passed out loud, he finally spoke.

"Cath, we can stay at my Mom's."

"Gil, do you think that's a good idea considering why we're here?"

He sighed and realized she was probably right. "Good point. I don't care where we stay, just find some place that looks good to you."

Catherine saw the Marina International Hotel ahead of them and pulled in to the driveway. She parked the car in a space and turned towards Grissom.

"I'm going to go check us in. Do you want to wait here?"

He slid a bit further down into the seat and muttered, "I'll wait."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

She left the confines of the car and walked into the hotel. The desk clerk looked up and smiled.

"How can I help you, Miss?"

"I need a room please."

"Do you have reservations?"

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"Well, I don't have any rooms left. The only thing I have is a bungalow."

Catherine thought about it for a moment. Not wanting to waste more time trying to find a different hotel, she decided to take the bungalow. If he had a problem with sharing a room, she would deal with it then.

"That will be fine. Does it have one bed or two?"

"I have a standard bungalow available that has two beds."

"That would be perfect."

"How many nights will you be here?"

"I'm not sure. Could you give us the room for two nights and then if we need to stay longer we'll contact you."

"That would be fine, Miss."

She filled out the registration form and gave the desk clerk her credit card. When the transaction was processed, the clerk gave her the room keys and directions on how to find the room. Thanking him, she left and returned to the Mercedes. Sliding into the driver's side, she starts the car and moved it to the back of the building. There was a parking spot in front of their bungalow and she parked the car there.

"Come on, Gil. Here's our room."

He got out of the car and helped her get the bags out of the back. They went to their bungalow and entered the room.

"I thought you were going to get us two rooms," he groused.

"This is all they had."

After putting their suitcases away, Catherine handed him the file folder that Ecklie had given her. Taking the folder, he sat down at the small desk and opened it. The contact information for Detective Metcalf was paper clipped to the front cover. He reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone. Flipping it open, he punched in the number that was provided for him.

"Metcalf," came the voice at the other end of the line.

Surprised to hear a female voice, he was momentarily speechless.

"Metcalf," the voice repeated.

"I'm sorry. This is Gil Grissom," he finally sputtered.

"Dr. Grissom, I'm glad you called. When will you be able to come to Marina Del Rey?"

"I'm already here. I'm staying at the Marina International."

"Good. When would you like to come to the morgue?"

Grissom involuntarily shuddered at the word morgue. While he intellectually knew why they were there; emotionally he hadn't accepted the reason.

"I can be there as soon as it's convenient for you."

Detective Metcalf looked down at her watch and noted that it was 3:15.

"How about meeting me at four o'clock? Do you know where the morgue is?"

"Yes, I do. I'll be there."

"Okay Dr. Grissom I'll see you then."

He snapped his cell phone shut and looked at Catherine.

"I have to be there at four."

"Do you want me to come along?"

Grissom stood and walked to where she was leaning against the window frame. He stretched his hand out and touched hers.

"I'd appreciate it, but you don't have to."

Catherine reached up and lightly ran her fingers along his jawbone.

"That's why I'm here, Gil. To be with you."

"Thank you, Catherine. You don't know how much it means to me to have you here."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else," she told him as she pulled him into a hug.

They stood there holding each other for a few moments. He gained strength from the arms of this strong, sweet woman. Breaking apart, she pulled back, but did not leave the circle of his arms.

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"About 15 minutes. We probably should be going."

Regretfully, they pulled apart.

Catherine walked into the bathroom and shut the door. She quickly used the facilities and then took a moment to brush her hair. After she was done freshening up, Catherine returned to the living area.

Picking up her purse from the bed, she announced, "I'm ready."

"Okay. I wish I could say I was," he responded.

"I know. Come on," she said as she slipped her hand into his.

They left the bungalow and went to Grissom's car.

"Catherine, I better drive. I know my way around here."

"Sure," she said handing him the keys.

Grissom unlocked the passenger door and helped her to get in. Closing the door behind her, he went to the driver's side and got in. Starting the car, he pulled out of the lot and into the traffic. During the ride to the morgue, he kept up a light commentary telling her about various places they passed. She could tell by his light chatter, that he was very nervous.

When they arrived at the morgue, the couple went to the front desk and asked for Detective Metcalf. The receptionist said she would page the detective and pointed to some chairs where both of them could wait. They took the assigned seats and waited silently for the detective to arrive. As they waited, she reached over and slipped her hand inside his. She gave it a tight, comforting squeeze. He looked at her and tried to give her a small smile. Unfortunately the smile came across as a grimace. She understood the meaning though and squeezed his hand again.

The couple soon heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hallway and both turned their heads in that direction. A petite brunette was coming towards them. She stopped in front of the couple and held out her hand.

"I'm Detective Metcalf."

Getting to their feet, they shook her hand and murmured quiet hellos.

"I'm sorry to be meeting you under these circumstances," Detective Metcalf said as she turned and motioned for them to follow her.

They fell in line behind her and walked to a door at the very end of the hallway. She was still holding his hand and felt him shudder when they reached the door. Suddenly, she remembered that as a teen he had hung out in this morgue so he would knew his way around. His response to the door told her they were near the viewing room.

The detective stopped with her hand on the doorknob. Turning back to them, she asked, "Would you like to view her through the glass or would you like to go in and see the body directly?"

He thought for a moment then replied, "I'd like to view the body directly."

The detective moved away from that door and turned left down another hallway. She went a short distance and then opened another door. She gestured for or the couple to follow her in. Upon entering they both noticed the similarity to its Las Vegas counterpart. There were steel doors lining one wall and a metal table near a glass-viewing window. The detective walked over to the steel doors and pulled one open. She pulled the tray out that contained a sheet-covered body.

Grissom slowly walked over to the side of the tray and looked down. Catherine stood next to him and tightly held his hand. He nodded his readiness to the petite detective.

The detective watched him carefully as she reached down and pulled the sheet back from the body. She heard his sharp inhalation of air and saw the way his hand tightened in Catherine's. Even before he said the words, she knew what his response would be.

"It's her. Its my mother," he shakily said as he reached out to touch her. He gently ran his fingertip across her chin and up to her hairline.

"I love you, Mom," he quietly whispered as the tears begin to slide silently down his face.

Catherine and the detective gave him a few moments to say goodbye before interrupting him. When he pulled his hand back, Metcalf gently slid the sheet back up the body. Turning she motioned for them to follow her. She led them out of the morgue and to an empty office.

Detective Metcalf sat behind her desk and motioned for them to sit in the chairs before her.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Dr. Grissom," she said once they were seated.

He nodded his acceptance and then asked, "What were the autopsy results?"

"Your mother died of heart failure. We can release her body to a mortuary now that you have identified her. Which mortuary would you like to use?"

"I don't know any of the mortuaries here."

"May I make a recommendation?"

"Please."

"I've used Transitions Funeral Home in the past. They have done wonderful work for my family," the detective said as she dug in a Rolodex for the funeral home address and phone number. Once she found the card, she copied the information down and handed it to Catherine.

"That sounds fine. When we get back to the hotel, I'll call them."

"Perfect. Is there anything else I can do to help you?"

Grissom looked at Catherine. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"At this point, I don't know. May I call you if something comes up?"

"Please do. You have my contact information."

There was nothing else to say, and an uncomfortable silence filled the room.

Feeling the stress Catherine cleared her throat, "Gil, maybe we should go back to the hotel and call the funeral home."

"You're right, Catherine," he said as he stood up.

She stood and extended her hand to the seated detective. Gracefully, she shook her hand and Catherine uttered a quiet thanks.

Hand in hand, the couple left the morgue. They walked to his car and got in. The return ride to the hotel was very quiet

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Rating: CSI 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: Down time

Chapter 4

Once safely ensconced in their bungalow, Grissom asked Catherine for the funeral home information.

Digging in her purse she found the information that the detective had given her. Taking it out, she handed him the piece of paper.

He took the information and sat down at the desk. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket, he quickly dialed the number for the funeral home.

As he spoke with them, she watched as his shoulders slumped and he started rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. Walking up behind him, she laid her hand upon his shoulders and began to rub the tense, weary muscles.

After several minutes, he hung up the phone. He started to pull away from her and she pushed him back into the chair.

"Shh, relax," she whispered in his ear.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

"I know, but I want to."

She continued rubbing his shoulders and neck until she felt the muscles begin to loosen under her fingers. When he started making soft moaning noises, she removed her hands.

"Better?"

"Much. Thank you."

He turned just in time to see her sit on the edge of the bed. Rising he walked over to her and sat down next to her. Taking her hand, he looked into her eyes.

"I appreciate everything you're doing for me."

"I know, Gil."

After a moment's hesitation, she gathered her courage up and asked, "When is the funeral?"

"Day after tomorrow. I'm going to go to her house tomorrow and get some of her stuff together."

"If you want, I'll help."

He looked deeply into her eyes and remarked, "I can't believe how fortunate I am to have you."

She smiled at him and raised her hand to caress his cheek.

"You would do the same for me."

"I wasn't there for you when Eddie died."

"I know, but you had your own problems to deal with at the time. We're past that anyway. You would be there now."

"You're right I would."

Catherine's tummy decided to give a wild rumble at that point. Her face flushed red with embarrassment.

"Hungry?"

"Yeah, it's been awhile since our last meal."

"Lets go get some dinner. I know where there used to be some good restaurants."

"That sounds wonderful."

Smiling, she stood up and extended her hand. He grasped it and she pulled him upright.

Together they left the room and went in search of a restaurant.

They settled on a small seafood restaurant with a view of the ocean. The host sat them at a window table where they could watch the sun set over the Pacific Ocean. The colors of the light mingled with the red of Catherine's hair. It made it look as if her hair were constructed of gold and fire. Even though he was sad, Gil noticed her beauty and made the effort to compliment her. The conversation during dinner lifted his spirits up and he began to relax and enjoy the meal. There had been enough tension for both of them during the day.

When the meal was over and the sun had set, the couple returned to the hotel. They decided to take a walk around the grounds before returning to their bungalow.

Passing the pool area, Catherine noticed the hot tub. Turning to him she said, "That looks nice. I didn't pack your trunks or my swimsuit unfortunately."

Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, he replied, "If we have time tomorrow, maybe we could get some. It does look good."

Surprised that he would be interested, a dazzling smile lit her face. She squeezed his hand and held it until the reached the door of their bungalow.

When they entered the room, she walked to the closet where she had stored her bag earlier in the day. She rifled through the contents until she found a discrete pair of flannel pajamas her mother had packed. "Gee, Mom. I guess you didn't want me to get lucky," she thought.

"Gil, I'm going to change," she said as she motioned to the bathroom.

"Okay, I'll go in after you."

Catherine quickly used the restroom and changed into her pajamas. When she returned she found him sound asleep on the top of his bed. She pulled the covers back and lightly draped the cover over him.

"Sleep well, my friend," she whispered as she leaned down a light kiss to his forehead and smoothed back the curls framing his face.

She watched him for a few more moments before turning to her own bed and crawling in. Reaching up, she turned the light out. She looked over at her friend and hoped she would have the strength to help him during the next few days.

TBC…


	5. Chapter 5

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Rating: CSI 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: A day of clean up for home and souls.

A/N: Any errors in surf shops and locals in Marina Del Rey is entirely my fault. Please don't hurt me.

Chapter 5

The next day was spent going through Mrs. Grissom's belongings. To Catherine's surprise, the house was tiny. Grissom took the time to show her which room had been his as a child and told her a few stories about his childhood. She cherished these stories because getting him to open up was such a rarity.

As they began going through her things, he explained to Catherine that while his mother was outgoing, she had few close friends. Her hearing impairment had kept her somewhat separated from the outside world. This really saddened her. It also explained to her why he was able to distance himself from others. She was sure he had learned it from his mother.

By the end of they day the weary workers were smeared with dust and dirt. They had found all of the items that he had wanted to save and packed them into boxes. Sadly, there was very little. He had kept only a few photographs and books.

When the couple left the house instead of heading toward their hotel, he turned in the opposite direction.

"Gil, you're going the wrong way."

"I know."

After a moment's pause, she asked, "Well, aren't you going to tell me why?"

"No, I'm not."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she looked at him. She could tell he was up to something, but had no idea what.

They drove down the Pacific Coast Highway until they came to a small shop. He parked the car and came around to help her out.

She looked up at the name of the building and laughed. They had stopped at Beach Bum's Surf Shop.

"Why are we here?" she asked in an amusement-laced voice.

"You said that hot tub looked good. I agree. I figured we could get some swimsuits here."

"Gil, I'm surprised you knew this shop was here. It doesn't seem your style."

"There are many things you don't know about me, Catherine," he says mysteriously.

She gazed at him with one eyebrow lifted. Smirking, he walked ahead of her to the store and opened the door. Dramatically bowing from the waist, he waved for her to enter ahead of him. Laughing at his antics, she entered the store and started looking at the swimsuits. The beautiful redhead found three suits that were appealing to her and she went to try them on. While he was waiting, he found a pair of trunks that suited him. When she came out of the fitting room, he took the garment from her and went to pay for it.

"Gil! You don't have to do that."

"I know. I want to."

"Its not necessary."

"It wasn't necessary for you to accompany me here either, but you did, so…"

"I get it. Thank you, Gil."

"You're welcome."

Taking their purchases they went back to the car and returned to their hotel. Upon entering their bungalow, she went to the bathroom to change into her new suit while he called Conrad Ecklie.

"Ecklie," came the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Conrad, its Gil."

"Gil. Nice to hear from you. How are things going?"

"Okay. The funeral is tomorrow. Catherine and I should be back in Vegas sometime this weekend. You can put us down on the schedule for Monday night."

"Are you sure, Gil? You can take as much time as you need."

"Thanks, Conrad, but I'm sure. After the funeral tomorrow I'm going to meet with a realtor and get the house listed. That should be the final thing to do."

"Ok, if you're positive."

"I am. We'll see you when we get back."

He closed his phone and turned back to face the room. His mouth dropped open when he spied her standing in the bathroom doorway.

She had chosen a skimpy turquoise bikini. It had thin spaghetti straps and darker turquoise bangles dotting it. The color of the bikini set off the blue of her eyes.

His eyes roamed her form as he fought to find the right words. Finally he squeaked, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Now, go get changed. I want to relax in that tub."

He stood and walked towards her. Stopping next to her, he leaned towards her and whispered, "You're amazing."

Disappearing into the bathroom, he left a flustered redhead in his wake. When she picked the bikini out, she had not anticipated that reaction from him. She picked it because it had looked good on her and it was pretty. His reaction was a bonus.

She sat on the edge of the bed and waited for his return. When he opened the door and walked out it was her turn to look shell-shocked. He had picked out a pair of black boxer trunks with wide blue stripes running up the legs. Like her suit, the blue accentuated his eyes.

"Wow! You don't look so bad yourself," she purred as she walked to him.

"Why, thank you," he said as he handed her a towel.

They walked to the hot tub and slowly slid down into the warm water. He reached over and set the timer on the jets. Soon bubbles were circulating all around them.

"Mmm, God this feels divine."

"It does. You had a good idea, Catherine."

She smiled at him and took his hand. They sat together in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Cath, I'm worried about tomorrow."

"I'll be there for you."

"I know," he sighed, "Catherine, I don't say how I feel very often. You should know, you've called me on it numerous times."

She scooted closer to him and put her arms around him.

"I'll give you strength."

Leaning into her embrace, he let himself be comforted by those words. His arms wrapped themselves around her soft torso and as unbidden tears began to fall, he pulled her closer.

She could feel that he had begun crying so she whispered soft caring words into his ear as she stroked his damp curls. When he settled down, he moved away from her.

"I'm sorry, Catherine."

"Don't be. I'd be more worried if you kept it all bottled up inside like you normally do."

"It just feels so unnatural."

"I know."

A silence fell over them as they sat there. She watched him as he struggled to get his emotions under control. Her heart broke as she saw the pain cross his face.

The timer clicked off on the Jacuzzi and she looked over at him. He looked more composed than he had a few moments earlier.

"Are you done here or would you like to stay longer," she inquired.

"I've had enough."

They both stood up and climbed out of the tub. She reached for the towels and handed one back to him. He turned around at her soft command and was surprised when he felt the towel being softly rubbed down his back. When she was done drying his back, he turned to face her. Bravely, she reached out with the towel and began to dry his chest and arms. A quick inhale of his breath alerted her when she was getting too close to the top of his swimsuit. When she was finished, she looked up at him and said, "You can do the lower half yourself."

"I think that's probably a good idea," he said as his ears turned red.

Catherine smirked at him and quickly dried herself off. She held out her hand to him and he took it in his. They walked back to their room hand in hand.

Upon entering their bungalow, she grabbed her pajamas and went into the bathroom. She quickly changed and returned to the room. She found he had turned the television on and was watching a baseball game.

"Bath's all yours."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

She watched him as he went into the other room. Lying down on the bed, her thoughts quickly turned to what had happened at the hot tub. His sharp intake of breath told her that he felt more about her than she had dreamed. 'Damn, why did this have to happen now? The timing is so wrong. Maybe when we return to Vegas we can explore those feelings,' the fiery redhead thought to herself. She was interrupted from further musings by his return.

"Thanks for leaving the game on."

"You're welcome. I'm going to read a bit while you watch TV."

He walked over to where she lay and sat on the edge of the bed. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Enjoy yourself," he huskily told her as he stood up. He went to his bed, pulled back the covers and lay down upon it. Propping himself up with a pillow, he was immediately enthralled with the baseball game.

Catherine smiled at him and flipped open the magazine she had brought with her. She had read about half of one article when she heard the soft snores rumbling from the bed next to hers. Shaking her head, she stood and walked over to him. She took the remote control from his relaxed hand and turned off the TV. Setting the remote on the bedside table, she paused a moment to look at him. She reached down and grasped the covers and pulled them over him. Placing a soft kiss on his check, she whispered, "G'night sleepy head." She swore she saw him smirk.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

A Friend In Need

By

Sydne

Rating: CSI 2

Disclaimer: All characters belong to CBS, etc…

Summary: The funeral

Chapter 6

The following morning was beautiful, with a clear blue sky and brilliant sunshine. But all of that was in direct contrast with the dark brooding mood Grissom was in. His troubled demeanor did not coincide with the bright world around him.

Standing in front of the mirror in the bungalow that he and Catherine shared, he tried for the third time to tie the Windsor knot of his tie. Cursing, he pulled the tie from his neck and threw it on the table in front of him.

She watched from the bathroom doorway as he had his tantrum. When he was done, she walked over to him and picked up the tie.

"Is this bothering you?"

"What do you think?" he replied sarcastically.

"I think that you are extremely stressed and that's making it more difficult."

"You think?"

"I think. Now turn around."

He turned around and she walked up to him. She wrapped the tie around his neck and quickly tied the knot. Stepping back, she angled her head a little to admire her work. She reached out and straightened it a bit and then lifted her hand up to cup his cheek.

"It will be all right, Gil. I promise."

Taking a deep breath, he leaned into her caress. He exhaled and tried to smile.

"Thank you, Catherine."

"Anytime. Are you ready to go?"

"I guess so," he shrugged.

She took his hand and led him to their car. Handing him the keys, she went around to the passenger side and got in. After a moments pause, he got in the drivers side.

The trip to the funeral home was quiet. Lost in the memories of his mother, he didn't make any small talk. Content to leave him be, she watched the scenery as it passed by.

When they arrived they entered the large building and an usher rushed up to them.

"How may I help you?"

"We're the family of Mary Grissom," he told the man.

"Ahh, my condolences sir. If you'll follow me this way," he turned and started down a long hallway.

Holding hands, the couple followed him down the hallway. When the man reached a small, private room he opened the door and then went away. Inside surrounded by flowers was the mahogany casket that contained the remains of his mother. Grissom walked up to the casket and laid his hand upon the dark wood.

Catherine watched as he stood there with his shoulders slumped. After a few moments, she went and stood next to him. She laid her hand on his back and softly began to rub small circles between his shoulder blades. Leaning her head against his shoulder, the strawberry blonde tried to give him the most comfort she could.

The usher gave them a few minutes of privacy and then returned.

"Mr. And Mrs. Grissom, if you'll follow me," he said to them.

In unison they turned towards the man and looked at each other. Quirking an eye up, he smiled at her and shrugged. She smiled at him and looked back to the usher.

"We're ready," she quietly told him.

They followed the usher into the chapel. As they walked down the aisle Grissom was aware of the fact that the pews were sparsely filled. He noticed the sign language interpreter that he had hired was standing in the front left corner of the chapel and was pleased. The few friends and acquaintances his mother had would be able to understand the services. When they reached the first pew, they took their seats.

Catherine reached out and took Gil's hand. She held it firmly between her own, offering silent comfort. When the casket was rolled out, she felt him jerk beside her. She looked at him and watched as he quickly tried to mask the emotions behind his eyes. Knowing that the funeral would not be easy on him, she scooted closer to him. She let their shoulders, hips and thighs touch, hoping that he would feel her comforting touch.

After the sermon started, she looked towards him and saw the tears silently falling. She reached into her purse and pulled out a small package of tissue. Handing him one, she kept one for herself. While she had not known, Mary Grissom, she cared about next to her. She hated seeing him in pain.

A few prayers read by the minister and one or two of her friends stood up and recited special memories. Then, almost abruptly, the sermon was over. The casket was being wheeled away and he was left with a feeling of emptiness. He turned towards her and laid his head on her shoulder. She wrapped her arms around him and held him as the silent tears continued to fall. When he was done, he sat back up and looked at her.

"Thank you," he said as he wiped his eyes.

Her smile was her only response. She stood and took his hand in hers. Helping him to his feet she said, "Lets go."

He looked in the direction of where the coffin was last seen and shook his head. Turning back to her he nodded and allowed her to lead him out into the bright sunlight.

When they arrived outside they were greeted by several of Mary Grissom's friends. They told him, both verbally and in sign language, how much his mother meant to them. Their words warmed his cold heart. Gradually the tension left his body and he relaxed as he listened to them. Soon, the crowd began to disperse and wander off.

Catherine looked at him and saw that he was doing better.

"Are we going to the cemetery, Gil?"

"No, she wanted to be cremated. When her ashes are ready they will be sent to me in Vegas. Next time I come out this way I'll spread them over the ocean."

"Is that what she wanted?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Then when you come back, I'm coming with you."

Smiling he looked at her, "I couldn't keep you away could I?"

"No you couldn't."

Together the couple walked back to where the car was parked. After they both got in, he looked at her.

"Are you ready to go back to Vegas?"

She gazed at him for a few moments before replying, "I'm ready when you are."

"Catherine, the only thing left is to talk to the realtor. I'm ready to go. I don't want to stay here any longer. I can call him from Vegas."

"Then lets go home."

They went back to their hotel, changed into more comfortable clothing and quickly packed. Taking their bags, he walked to the back of the Mercedes and stowed them in the trunk.

"If you don't mind Cath, I'll drive."

The petite redhead smiled at him and said, "Sounds great to me."

The return trip to Las Vegas was less tension filled than the trip out to Marina Del Rey. During the drive, Grissom told her stories about his mom. He told her how his mother had arranged for him to learn to play baseball, how empty the home had felt after his father had died, and how his mother had immersed him in the arts. As he gave her these snippets of his life, Catherine knew the warm memories he had would gradually lessen the pain of her loss that was now in his heart.

When they arrived back in Vegas, he took her directly to her home. He helped her get her bags out of the back and carried them to the house for her. After setting them inside the doorway, he grabbed Catherine's hand and pulled her him back to him. Startled she looked at him with her eyes wide.

"Gil?"

Staring into her big blue eyes, he said, "I want to thank you Catherine. I know we've said that to each other many times over the last few days, but I don't know what I would have done without you."

He quickly hugged her and kissed her on the check. With a small smile he turned away from her and returned to his car. Returning to his car he started it up, waved and drove then away.

Catherine smiled as she watched the car fade from view. She knew he would have his ups and downs over the next few months, but he would always have her there to be his friend in need.

Finis!


End file.
